


从心所愿

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: 史蒂夫21世纪生活指南：保持简单。和复仇者们一起为原则和信仰而战。无论何时，尽可能地用素描簿记录世界。不去想那些与爱相关的罗曼蒂克。史蒂夫21世纪生活指南2.0：一位非常迷人的侍应生。一间可以视为第二个家的小酒馆【1】。一股令人神往的吸引力，源自不再孤单生活的梦想。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715881) by [Art_By_DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees), [velleities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/pseuds/velleities). 



> I am grateful to DrowningByDegrees-Art and velleities for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢DrowningByDegrees-Art 和velleities 允许我翻译并分享她们的精彩作品。

*******

史蒂夫从不相信那些所谓刻在星星上的命定时刻。直到一个阴雨绵绵的周二清晨，他重新审视了自己的想法。

他没有打算要赖床，但被灰蒙蒙的云层挤压得瘦弱不堪的太阳让他钻在被窝底下多呆了一两个钟头；他也没打算同时喝光咖啡和橙汁，他每天必不可少的最爱——得补充存货了；他也不觉得在这样不太美好的一天出门采购素描用具很有必要，但是当他终于挣扎着从床上坐起时，这个念头第一时间就跳进了他脑瓜里；出门当然是明智的——这是个休息日，世界也好端端的没有毁灭，真幸运；这么一点儿小雨又不会把他浇化，他当然不是因为太过自以为是才把伞留在家里的，只不过是天性使然而已。

雨一开始落，就即刻转为倾泻而下，瓢泼的风暴在一分钟内席卷了街道，人们纷纷躲到遮雨棚下，冲进商店里以求自保。然而史蒂夫认为这不算什么，他继续大摇大摆地走着。

没多久，冰雹砸了下来。

史蒂夫知趣地溜进了他看见的第一扇门里，把装素描本的包紧贴在胸口，就像抱着一个娇弱的小娃娃，从他身上落下的水在地板上积起了一个小水洼。他四下打量，发现自己身处一间小餐馆中——它坐落在布鲁克林一个安静的街角。史蒂夫徒然地掳着淋湿的头发，听到餐厅雇员走过来的时候，他已经准备好在对方把他呵斥一顿扫地出门之前索要桶和拖把了。

史蒂夫抬起头，想打声招呼。

真见鬼。

这大概就是那个应该被刻上星星，被刻上天空，被刻上整个宇宙的命定时刻了，它骤然降临，咯咯地笑着扇了他一耳光，震得他喘不过气来。

他的命中注定身高6英尺，递给他一沓餐巾纸。

命中注定有微微翘起的嘴唇，柔顺的头发在脖颈处低低地扎成一个发髻，灰蓝色的，亮晶晶的眼睛让史蒂夫神魂颠倒。

史蒂夫傻愣愣地站着，半张着嘴巴。命中注定发出一声被逗乐的叹息，迟疑一下，把好意提供的餐巾纸又收了回去。

“你是对的，这个可能不管用。”对方的笑容颇有些幸灾乐祸，显然是误解了史蒂夫的反应，认为餐巾纸不足以应付，“我去拿点更管用的来。”

他的声音在这个近乎凝固的瞬间唤起了史蒂夫心中蛰伏的某物，那些他甚至以为自己不会再拥有的东西，史蒂夫的灵魂犹如与故友重逢一般喜悦地翱翔着。

他的命中注定——一个男人，老天啊，史蒂夫在心中自我痛斥——那个侍应生，从柜台上抓了一条毛巾，当即就被一个站在柜台后面扎紫色发带的黑发女人拦了下来。

女人把毛巾拽了回去，口中啧啧有声：“巴基，看在上帝的份上，那是条脏毛巾。”

命中注定，那个男人，那个侍应生，巴基，倾身越过柜台，从女人的右手边拽出一条干净的毛巾。史蒂夫像个牵线木偶一般接住它，他那声低喃的“谢谢”不过是经年累月的敦敦教诲之后，社交礼仪适时所产生的条件反射罢了。

“外面雨可真大，哈？”女人问道。

她的声音从天外传来——从地球，如果非要让史蒂夫猜的话，因为他肯定已经飞升到了另一颗行星。把视线从巴基身上撕下来再礼貌地看向她所做出的努力让史蒂夫的眼睛产生了货真价实的疼痛，“啊。”他能言善辩地应付道。

“凯特，外面街上简直下成了条河。”巴基指出。

“该死，我把我的方舟落在家里了。”那个女人——凯特——把手掌撑在柜台上说道。她瞧向史蒂夫，后者又要看巴基，又要看她，视线折成了一个尴尬的三角形。

史蒂夫的话都堵在了脑瓜里，他的喉咙又干又紧——应当承认这是好事，免得他用晦涩不明的呜呜声丢了自己的脸。

他苦苦压抑的面孔显然传达了某种错误的信息，凯特把眉毛拧在了一起，抿起嘴唇，“如果你有急事我可以把我的伞借给你，不过你得保证还回来。”

够了。

史蒂夫从神游太虚中惊醒。“奥，不，不——不用。”他手捧着胸口诚挚地表达，“我不能，可能——你会需要它的，我就呆在这儿，直到雨停。这瞧起来是个歇脚的好地方。”说完他附上半个微笑，视线在屋子里晃来晃去，小心翼翼地避开巴基。

“好吧。那么，我叫巴基，将为你服务。”巴基笑嘻嘻地说着大步地走了过来，“根据商店的规章，我有义务告诉你，今天我们供应两款特餐：一、茉莉花茶熏蒜蓉面包，二、草莓培根乐卡达芝士披萨。”他低咳一声结束发言，显然被自己嘴里说出的话给逗乐了。

凯特和巴基很可能没认出史蒂夫是谁。多数人都指望美国队长又高又壮，威风凛凛，他趾高气扬地走进任何一间屋子，好像那屋子就归他所有，浑身上下还散发着“我要痛揍某人一顿，很可能就是你，小子”的调调。史蒂夫积极地朝截然相反的方向努力。不过，就像那两个人不认识他一样，他也不认识他们供应的这些食物组合——或者至少，他不觉得点它们是个好主意。

他耷拉下眉毛拧成一个结，“我是史蒂夫，呃——”他顿了顿，“草莓培根——什么来着？”

凯特和巴基在偷笑。

“我告诉过你它听起来一点也不吸引人。”凯特朝巴基抬眉毛。

“它听起来很特别，因为它是今天的——”

“别。”凯特恳求。

“特餐。”巴基洋洋得意地补完了后半句。

“不，它听起来很怪。”史蒂夫在他的脑子管住嘴巴之前脱口而出。

巴基歪着脑袋看向史蒂夫，慢慢地咧嘴一笑，眼角处泛起了褶皱。

史蒂夫重重地吞咽了一下，祈祷这声音别有他自己听起来的那么响。他希望自己没有直勾勾地看着巴基的眼睛，即便这几秒钟的时间感觉起来确实太漫长了。他把视线往下移向巴基看起来很柔软的嘴唇上，那嘴唇仍然咧开笑着，在史蒂夫看来有些放肆——史蒂夫很快发觉朝下看可能是个错误，他颤抖的皮肤上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩向他揭示了这一点。他瞥向柜台，把仅余的一点体面奉献给了菜单，匆忙抓起那薄薄的玩意儿，清了一下喉咙，摆出一张专注研究菜品的脸孔。

“我想我肯定能找到些更说得过去的东西。”他勉强说了句冠冕堂皇的话，同时拒绝抬头去看巴基那张憋着笑的脸。

*******

大雨在至少四十分钟之后才结束，先是减缓成毛毛细雨，然后停住了——尽管是暂时的，压迫在天际线上的厚重云层并没有散去的迹象。史蒂夫已经攻克了他的三明治，湿透的衣服只干了一点点，如果想继续保住新的素描本，那么他最好是在第二回合的大雨开始之前回家。

理智告诉他应该走了，但史蒂夫不想走，他的目光任性地落在巴基身上，对方正斜倚着柜台核对清单物品，一绺头发落在了他的睫毛上方，他把它别到耳朵后面去，用带着手套的手——一只手套，史蒂夫留意到，现在他留意了好几次。也许巴基有一些不想让别人看到的伤疤，他猜想，或者纹身，也许餐馆对此有严格的限制。

雷声在远方隆隆作响。

史蒂夫压下一声叹息，收拾好他的包，站了起来，他的椅子和地板的角落一片狼藉，史蒂夫皱眉，这全拜他湿透的鞋子和滴水的衣服所赐。

史蒂夫走过去，巴基转身朝向他，脸上挂着微笑。

“我把这里搞得一团糟，我能清理一下？”史蒂夫不好意思地提议，一半是出于他觉得这么做是对的， 另一半是因为这将给他一个逗留在这儿的好理由。

“不用。”巴基摇头。

“帅哥，走吧。”凯特敦促他，“你就快感冒什么的了，瞧瞧你。”

“走之前等一秒钟。”巴基竖起食指比了个“1”，唇线弯弯的。

“一秒钟”已经超出了他的期望，史蒂夫在屋子里踱来踱去。

巴基快步穿过厨房的门，又很快回来，把一个外带餐盒塞进史蒂夫听话的手里。“你一定得试试这个。”他脸上的坏笑太过诡异了，让人直觉这提议肯定不是什么美事。

“可别是弗兰肯披萨！”史蒂夫夸张地惊呼。

“现在，走吧。”巴基说。屋外电闪雷鸣，他幸灾乐祸的笑容像是某种不祥之兆。

史蒂夫听从了他们明智的建议，走了。一进家他就钻到了花洒下面，乞求冷水能给他滚烫的脸颊降降温，尽管这根本不能平息他内心里那些噼里啪啦的火花。他花了些时间穿上干衣服，磨磨蹭蹭地吞下几片药，洗了脏碗盘——以拖延他知道避无可避的那件事：品尝他被赐予的那盒食物大杂烩。

史蒂夫疑虑重重地盯着烤草莓和布朗尼芝士——也可能是洋葱。他闻了闻那块披萨，然后在又甜又酸，夹杂着一股说不清的药草味的迷之气息中把鼻子皱成一团。他不情不愿地咬了一小口，然后又一口。他咀嚼，吞咽，呻吟着吃光了那玩意儿，感觉不亚于同愚蠢的齐塔瑞人打了一场恶战，而且说不上哪个要更糟糕些。

考虑到这体验是如此艰辛卓绝，那么第二天史蒂夫回小餐馆去同巴基聊两句倒也情有可原了。他花了不少时间来决定该穿什么，然后选中一件据说很能衬托他眼睛的毛衣，他甚至花了更多的时间试着把头发弄得有型。最后他把镜子里的自己冷嘲热讽了一番，拨乱那些不肯配合四下支棱的头发，告诉自己别冒傻气。他走过去拿起了钥匙，又原路返回，留出一秒钟的时间，用笨拙的手指压了压四处乱翘的发梢。

“这东西太难吃了。”他一走进小餐馆便大声说道，直奔巴基而去，对方正在后面收拾桌子。感谢老天，这里现在空荡荡的没有一个顾客，正适合史蒂夫开启他的罗曼史。

巴基抬起头，因为他的话而爆发出一阵大笑，史蒂夫会把这乐曲般的愉快笑声一直存在记忆里。

“我从一开始就告诉你它是个错误，看，我是对的。”他接着说，巴基积极的反应鼓舞了他，“你就是想看我吃苦头，是不是？”

“也许你只是缺乏精准的味觉。”巴基拖长声音揶揄。

“吃完之后我丧失了全部味觉。”史蒂夫说。

巴基递给他一张菜单，眯起眼掩饰自己的愉快，“那么，我该给你吃点什么才不至于让你味觉丧失症发作？”

“那个……秘制鸡肉沙拉？”史蒂夫快速瞟了一眼菜单，选了他认识的第一样菜。

“你不想来点儿草莓炖海蛤？”巴基建议，冲他诡秘地笑着。

“我得罪过你吗？” 史蒂夫气恼地说。

巴基耸肩，佯装无辜地抬了抬眉毛。有顾客进来了，凯特在说话，史蒂夫只能专注于巴基眼中恶作剧的光芒，以及空气中隐约的嗡嗡声。

*******

只过了一个星期史蒂夫就变成了小餐馆的常客，他开始梦想着巴基。

尽管史蒂夫很高兴那些关于世界末日/每个人都死了的噩梦不再循例造访，然而在他新的梦境里，巴基总是裹着发皱的被单蜷在他的床上，每当史蒂夫在空荡荡的床上独自醒来，胃总是因此而快速下沉，他掀开被子，呻吟着坐起，揉揉眼睛，驱散巴基的长发披散在他的枕头上的幻象，以及他温暖的体重沉入床垫时发出的回响。一个星期了，史蒂夫陷入了冥思苦想，带着一种会令他莫名微笑的焦躁情绪，足以证明所有的这一切是多么让人困惑。他飞快地从被第一眼所吸引，感知到一种毫无征兆的情感联结，步入了梦想着一个他一无所知的男人的境地。无论怎么想，史蒂夫都知道自己彻底完蛋了。

史蒂夫在他的培训期里愉快地尝试了蘑菇馅饼和招牌秘制小甜饼，讨论了传统康沃尔菜肉馅饼（巴基从没尝过）的美味之处，与小餐馆供应的改良配方相比，它同样可口，口味却完全不同。在参加复仇者集会之前，他满腹疑虑地小口咬着鸡肉华夫饼三明治，巴基则故作轻蔑地嗤笑他的自以为是（更可能是嗤笑他对这米其林级别的美食过分小心翼翼）。他在巴基走开忙活时暗中偷看对方，当巴基看过来时史蒂夫奉上暖心的微笑。在神盾局的军事行动和例行的任务报告会结束之后，史蒂夫用炸鸡和披萨这些拥有简单姓名的食物来款待自己，同时发现自己的生活开始呈现出鲜明的色彩，他渴望着迎接未来——他曾认为与美好无缘的未来。

当巴基第一次没有为了好玩而故意误导史蒂夫时，他端出一盘填着栗子的肉汁烩饭把史蒂夫弄了个措手不及，很好吃。

“你该试着时不时相信我一下了。”巴基手叉着臀部，一脸得意相，史蒂夫正在狼吞虎咽着意料之外的美味佳肴。

“我——”他拿起餐巾纸擦嘴，“你能骗到我正是因为我相信你。”

巴基很夸张地吸了一口气：“你敢说？我从不搞骗人这一套。”

“华夫饼三明治。”史蒂夫提醒他，叉起盘子里剩下的一颗栗子。

“不准污蔑华夫饼！”巴基回嘴。

“华夫饼鸡肉三明治——”

“继续，我会给你专门点份华夫饼汉堡特餐。”巴基打断他，用戴手套的手指指着史蒂夫。他严厉的表情很快就绷不住了，咧开嘴，这笑容无疑将照亮史蒂夫的一整天。“真该死。”他吸了一口气，自嘲地笑了起来。

“我好怕。”史蒂夫评论。

史蒂夫开始带上他的素描本去小餐馆。尽管巴基和凯特都没有质疑他的这个习惯，但他觉得很有必要强调一下，他不下厨，显然这就是他常来的原因。

“我完全不下厨。”他特别强调，从包里掏出一大把铅笔，“我从没学过怎么做饭，只懂弄几样水煮菜而已。”

“真无趣。”凯特小小地打了个哆嗦。

“我得说那是他的拿手好戏。”巴基歪嘴笑着打岔，他看着桌上的堆成山美术工具，“你这是打算搬进来？”

史蒂夫循着他的目光看去，干笑几声。

“如果是这样的话告诉我，我会带几条毯子来好给你筑个窝。”

“有人偶尔会变身成艺术家，还带着很多……东西。”凯特不置可否地说。

“只是偶尔。”史蒂夫愉快地认同，“但这次我们可以当室友，我会带着我的沙发垫过来。”

“棒极了。”巴基肯定地点头，“我就快再也不想离开这地方了。”

他在开玩笑。也许史蒂夫坚持这样想是为了避免对那些若有若无的暗示吹毛求疵——这无疑是情感上的苦役，但他仍然难以克制，无助地陷入了这种感觉里。

*******

史蒂夫勤勤恳恳地创作他的新画。巴基在他周围和顾客聊天，记录点单，这让史蒂夫感觉放松，他把素描本搭在桌子的边缘保持平衡，记录下他透过窗户半闭着的幕帘所看到的一切。客人在轻声说话，巴基低声向凯特传达顾客的要求，史蒂夫愉悦地陷在他的座位里，放松肩膀，放空头脑，仿佛这间小餐馆是他公寓的延伸。他喝了一小口黑咖啡，挠挠脸，有些心不在焉，险些把那支他懒得继续摆弄的铅笔戳进眼睛，他猛缩了一下脑袋。

旁边有人发出了啧啧声，史蒂夫不用看也知道是巴基，但他还是抬起了头，在两人视线相遇时举高眉毛。

“你又把自己弄脏了。”巴基戴手套的手指向他自己脸颊对应的位置。

“我——什么？”史蒂夫拼命擦脸。他还指望着没人留意到上一次他从这里回到家时，自己在脸上发现的那几块污迹，但基于这一声“又”，某人显然是发现了。

“已经不见了。”史蒂夫快把自己擦脱皮的时候巴基宽慰他，“你不介意吗？在稿纸上移动手掌时，会把画弄脏，我一直都挺好奇的。”

——一直？史蒂夫窘迫极了。到底有多少次他是满脸污迹离开这里的？“不。”他板起脸摆出一副镇定自若的表情，“这是为了柔化线条，增添纹理，你说的大概没错，但多数时候我并不是因为粗心才弄花它的。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇。“我能看看吗？”他露出一个不太确定的笑容，柔软的声音有些迟疑， “你一直在画，所以……”

史蒂夫脑海里闪过他一向只会留在家里的那本画册，里面有多得不像话的画，画的全是眼前这个正在等待回答的男人。

“呃——嗯——”巴基靠了过来，史蒂夫嘟囔着拿起素描本，“随时都可以。”

他把书页往回翻，展示那些完全无害的有关建筑和桥梁的画作，然后是稍有危险——但完全合情合理——描绘小餐馆典型场景的：巴基，背对着桌子，手掌撑在柜台上同正低头调制饮料的凯特说话。史蒂夫想这应该足够写实，不会泄露他的太多小心思——那些交织着内疚和崇拜之情所描绘出的巴基面容的每一个细节。他可以放心分享它们而不必担心被看穿。

“祝贺你，你很有天分——”巴基的声音在史蒂夫听来沙哑又低沉，他看到小餐馆的场景时音量突然拔高了一个档次，“这是我们？”他倾斜着身体靠过来，伸手去触摸画面，“天啊，这真是……”巴基朝下倚得更近了，眯起眼研究那幅画。

史蒂夫的心跳因为这近在咫尺的距离而蹿上了峰值。巴基身上混合着柚木，香皂及其他一些什么的气味一股脑朝史蒂夫飘过来，他大口呼吸着它们，小心翼翼地不弄出声响引起对方注意。

巴基一点也没有察觉，只顾着捕捉着纸页上的铅笔线条，“这真是栩栩如生。”他翻动着纸张，身体距离史蒂夫只有几英寸，辐射出的热量就快把史蒂夫的皮肤烤焦了。

史蒂夫的呼吸加快了。“可能我擅长这个。”他嘀咕，敏锐地意识到自己的呼吸是如何拂过巴基脸颊边的发丝。

巴基用舌头舔了舔下唇。眼睛热切地凝视着那幅画，他的瞳孔放大了，史蒂夫目不转睛地看着。他又弯腰靠得更近了些，或者至少是史蒂夫这么感觉，因为隔开他们的那一小段间隙里都快产生电流了，史蒂夫祈祷自己的心脏不要跳得这么大声，最好是连呼吸都不要有。

巴基眨眨眼中断了这一切。这神奇的时刻——如果真是这么回事的话，因为史蒂夫不能确定——消逝在了他把毛巾甩在桌上的动作中。“你很有天分。”他最后看了一眼那幅画，这么说。

“嗯，我——”巴基转身走开，史蒂夫甩了一下脑袋好叫自己清醒，“我小时候总是生病，所以有很多时间练习。”他补充。

此时巴基已经几乎一整个地趴到了柜台上，伸手从后面拿了些什么东西。

“史蒂夫很有天分。”巴基这么告诉凯特，因为姿势的缘故他的声音有些模糊不清，还夹杂着低低的金属声，史蒂夫已经开始偶尔期盼着听到这种声音，听起来有些像托尼•史塔克的那些微型机器。

“你就随时随地和我说些没头没脑的话好了，别客气。”凯特吹爆了一个口香糖泡泡，啪的一声。

史蒂夫对她笑笑，视线立即被巴基吸引了过去，他站直了身体，手里拿着一束有些弯折的红玫瑰，外面包着的薄绉纸看起来已经不合用了，玫瑰花也是，但它们依旧鲜活，热烈，令人难忘。史蒂夫看着巴基小心地抽出一支又一支的花朵，每一支都整齐地折入一张深色的餐巾纸里，每张桌子放一朵。史蒂夫朝凯特挑起一边眉毛，向她发出无声的询问，但她没有回应。

“你在做什么？”史蒂夫问。

巴基愉快地哼哼，“我们的小剧场今早要继续演出。”

“有个小伙子和女朋友求婚了，结果那姑娘冲他大发了一顿雷霆，”凯特插嘴，“小伙子甚至单膝下跪，什么办法都试过了。她还是怒火冲冲，又哭个不停。”

“她摔门走了，那哥们也摔门走了，玫瑰花就摔在了地板上。”巴基说。

“我倒希望她把戒指也给摔了。”凯特耸耸肩评价，“你知道那东西我能卖多少钱吗？”

巴基瞪了她一眼，“所以我就把花拿来再利用了。”

“拿来装点餐桌。”史蒂夫替他说明。

巴基哼了一声表示同意。

“好吧，这事别让客人知道。”史蒂夫靠回椅背上，提出了一个建议，“迷信的人可能会觉得这会招来坏运气，失败的求婚，弄污的玫瑰花。”

巴基抬头看史蒂夫，手里还拿着那些玫瑰芯小套装，“你迷信吗？”

如果巴基严厉的目光可以作为参考，那么正确答案显然是“不”。很走运，这也是史蒂夫自己的真实想法，“——不。”

巴基赞同地点点头，显然对这种谬论极为蔑视，“这才不是坏运气，这是它们的第二次机会。”

“对，去吧，给它们更好的生活，你这傻瓜。”凯特干巴巴地说着，注意力转移到了她自己的手机上。

她的反应无可指责，但与史蒂夫形成了鲜明的对比，史蒂夫的眼睛因为目睹了这善意的举动而变得亮闪闪的，不难看到有许多小星星正从里面飞出来。幸运的是巴基正忙着整理玫瑰花没有留意，不幸的是他朝一张桌子探过身体的动作令他的毛衣上移了一些，露出了腰部，还有一小截深蓝色的贴身下装，以及一小段光滑的皮肤。

史蒂夫的“巴基素描集”从此之后要变得相当直白了。

*******

“那么，今天的特餐是牛油果披萨和塔特欧塞特宁（Tarte au Citron，柠檬塔），”巴基说，“史蒂夫？”他停顿一秒，用手戳他。

“哈？”史蒂夫仰头冲巴基的脸眨眨眼睛又飞快地垂下去，他脸红了，因为罪恶感。

“柠檬塔，伙计。”巴基无奈地嘟囔，“它就是个柠檬塔（Tarte Citron）。”

“对，我知道。”史蒂夫从牙缝里挤出回答。

“你瞧起来像正在懊恼你人生所有的选择。”巴基指出。

史蒂夫对自己的选择确实有那么一点儿后悔——至少在过去的六个小时里是这样的。在这一天清晨独自醒来，没有巴基在身边，好像比往常更令人多那么一点伤心。史蒂夫沉溺于一种能带来短暂的抚慰但终会变成煎熬的关于家庭生活的想象中：一种亲密关系，伙伴关系，一起分享晚餐，在城市里散步，彻夜的长谈，在慵懒的午后看电影；如果这些对史蒂夫这样过着高风险生活的人来讲是有可能的话，那么他的人生将会呈现出一种不那么孤单的面貌。史蒂夫叹了一口气，把自己从床上拖起来，开始动手画一幅看起来有可能像是巴基挨在他身边躺着的素描。这幅半裸的素描导致光溜溜的史蒂夫陷入了某种……情况。然后现在，他就无法做到看着巴基而不脸红了，但他并不打算承认这一点。

“为什么你不干脆就叫它柠檬塔？”他尴尬地说，把手指伸进头发里掳了一下，手上沾到的发胶令他皱起眉。不管如何打理，他的头发瞧起来就是乱蓬蓬的。

“你这个不开化的人。”巴基假装严厉地戏弄他，手捂着胸口，手套下面的围裙都被抓皱了，“你伤了我的心。”

史蒂夫竭力阻止自己，才没有答出：你也是。

*******

“噢，瞧瞧谁在这儿。”托尼说。他其实一点儿也不意外，因为只要问问贾维斯，他就能知道任何指定时间任何人在复仇者大厦中的位置。“就是那个我想要撞上的家伙。”

史蒂夫把盾牌置于前臂冲他微笑，娜塔莎倚着墙，抱着手臂。

“双月筹备会，”娜塔莎说，“Romanoger【2】们在行动。”

“Roma——什么鬼？”

“一个网络用语。”娜塔莎客气地告诉托尼。

“娜塔莎式日常吐槽。”史蒂夫戏谑地说。

娜塔莎朝他挑起了一边眉毛。

“有人今天也迟到了，”史蒂夫继续说，“睡美人睡过了头，闹钟怎么喊也不醒。”

“搞错没？”娜塔莎好笑地说。

“有人应该过来住在这儿，自己把睡美人喊醒。”托尼提醒他，活力十足地用手拍拍胸口。

“史蒂夫说的是他自己！”娜塔莎喊，露出一个无可奈何的笑容，“他在说他自己。”

“有个事，”托尼朝史蒂夫志得意满地笑，“我正在研制一款新的防护手套，不是护甲，就只是手套，我打算测试效果，想一起来吗？”

“你想在我身上测试？”

“测试？可不能在这张漂亮脸蛋上。”娜塔莎夸张地噘着嘴抱怨，还揪了揪史蒂夫的脸颊。

“就算假想他能碰到我，那也是想多了。”史蒂夫愉快地说，这大概是他和同事最开心的一次抬杠，他根本克制不住自己的好心情——当然这绝不是因为他稍后要到小餐馆去，绝不是。

“好吧，算我冒犯。”托尼举起一只手，“还有，我只是想测试一下它们在徒手搏斗时的柔韧性，所以，快点儿。”他说着，招招手在前边引路。

“你的小秘密是什么？队长。”娜塔莎低声问。

史蒂夫不明所以地看着她。

“你格外高兴，”她阐述，“你发现了冻酸奶，还是别的什么？”

“啊，”史蒂夫好笑地摇着脑袋。

“3D影院？Kindle？”她不屈不挠地继续着，“皮克斯动画？某个人？”

托尼一转身走了回来，“什么人？队长遇上了一个人？”

“你通常不会这么兴高采烈。”娜塔莎告诉史蒂夫。然后她把嘴唇紧抿成了一条线，可能是因为自己鲁莽的而懊恼，但世上没有后悔药，“我是个间谍，我会知道的。”

“并没有什么‘某人’。”史蒂夫否认，但近些天来一直在他脑海里徘徊不去的那个问题又浮了出来，史蒂夫希望能得到一个明确的答案，“那些——我们想要的那些可以这个并存吗？”

托尼停下脚步，表情严肃，“这个？”

史蒂夫摆摆手，“这个，任务，公众宣传，危险，如果有时这些对我们来说都很难的话，那么对于那些和它并无关联的人——”

“他们不是无关的人，”托尼说，“如果他们与你有关，那么他们就和 ‘它’有关，这是绑在一起的，你，它，他们。”

“对，但是，”史蒂夫说，“这会要求很多。”

“没错，确实是，”娜塔莎说，“我得说要让这一切保持同步真的该死的难。但是，你并不是那个做决定的人。”

“没错，一直以来我们的状况是有些情有可原，但你可以放手一做，”托尼坚持他的看法——就史蒂夫所知，托尼是唯一有经验来谈论这个的人，“人们会做出他们自己的选择，而有些人选择我们。”

“佩珀做了糟糕的选择，”娜塔莎坏笑，“不过我确信选择史蒂夫的那个人会比她幸运。”

“噢拜托，佩珀从不做糟糕的选择，对她有点信心。”托尼转向史蒂夫，“那么，谁是那个‘某人’？你是不是把他们呯地一声关在你的门外了？需要我做背景调查吗？”

“没有‘某人’。”史蒂夫平静地说，尽管他不经意流露出的傻笑让他的话变得没什么说服力。

“好吧，瞧，因为我是个宽厚又仁慈的好人，而且我尊重长辈，我支持夕阳恋，所以过会儿戴上手套之后我会手下留情的，我们可不想让你带着淤青去约会。”托尼宣布。

“没有约会，也不会有什么淤青，你连碰都不可能碰到我。”史蒂夫脸上又挂上了那种不可驯服的笑容。

*******

史蒂夫带着一只淤青的眼睛去了小餐馆。

巴基抬起眉毛：“你还好吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫自嘲地呻吟。

“有什么有趣的事？”

史蒂夫差点就笑了起来。不是什么趣事，离有趣差得远呢——它甚至都算不上一次货真价实的玩笑，如果它是针对史蒂夫的假想“约会”，那么品味也太差了。事实是，当托尼正在测试他的防护手套时，娜塔莎击败了史蒂夫，而托尼，根本没预料到这个，没收住势头，一下击中了史蒂夫的眼睛。就算史蒂夫有心彰显英雄主义和成功的使命，那么这个时机也实在是太差了。

“并没有。”他回答，“你这一天过得怎样？”

相对于史蒂夫的兴高采烈，巴基则有些垂头丧气，他一屁股坐进对面的椅子里，手在头发里用力抓来抓去，把发髻都弄散了，他对缠在手指里的几根头发皱眉头，“糟糕极了。”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫满怀歉意地把笑意憋回去。

“因为我的头发开叉了。”巴基揶揄。

“不，才不是因为这个。”史蒂夫说，把自己陷进椅子里。

“对，当然不是。”巴基疲倦地用手抹了一把脸，“要是哪天我有权拒绝顾客的要求，那么我真他妈的该大摆筵席庆祝了，我要开一堆香槟，把五彩纸屑洒得满世界都是。”他瞪着史蒂夫，咬牙切齿，“我甚至会给自己搞头独角兽，彩虹独角兽。”他又说，眉毛高高拱起。

史蒂夫紧紧抿住嘴唇忍着笑，但没成功。“那你大概要等到这地方破产的那天了。”他说，“不过我能理解你。”

“有时我们就像是不存在的人。”巴基不停地抖腿，手臂在胸前交叉抱着，“那些混蛋只管把他们操蛋的憎恨往每个人身上扔，或者只要是个活人他们都恨。而你只是站在那儿，理所当然地承受这些，直到他们决定冷嘲热讽地向你发号施令。”他歪起脑袋，“这儿没有很多这样的混蛋，但是当我们……噢伙计，一言难尽。”

“你可以写本书，给他们曝曝光。”史蒂夫耸肩。

“我可以，但这样的话我就还得再写一本书来说说那些好人，那些不错的人。比起那些混账，他们的事更值得传播。”巴基说，然后他撇嘴做了个鬼脸，“两件事都差不多同样吸引我去做。”

史蒂夫对他温和地笑，“那么我能做点什么？”

巴基皱起眉毛，不再抖腿，“你指什么？”

他抬了抬一边的肩膀，“我是说，我怎样才能帮上点忙？你想找人撒气，还是宁愿我走？看起来好像——”他四下环顾来确定，“我是这里唯一的顾客？”

巴基的眉头拧紧了。

史蒂夫勇敢地继续：“或者你想要我帮忙做点什么事？给你拿杯热可可，我不知道……”

巴基眉毛之间的沟壑深得不可能再深了。

“呃，那个，就是，如果有人心情不好，可以给他们来点热可可，或者威士忌，或者都来一点。”史蒂夫嘟囔，这是他从复仇者们那儿学来的，一个暖心的好习惯，多少能让人得到点鼓舞，也有可能是因为当史蒂夫还是个孩子的时候，很少能喝到他喜欢的热可可。“两样一起很奏效。”他忐忑地提议。然后，是的，巴基眉头上的沟壑居然还可以变得更深。史蒂夫清了清他的喉咙，心中有些不确定了。

“你简直好到不可思议。”巴基干巴巴地评论。

“噢，并没有。”史蒂夫否认，摊手轻笑。

“我打算生闷气，然后你就来说了这些，你像这样害我不能继续耍脾气了。”巴基撅着嘴，故作不高兴。

“才不是。”史蒂夫笑着向他保证，“我是为了免费的咖啡和小点心才巴结你的。”

“哈，”巴基说，微微点了一下头，“这里有个无礼的家伙。”

“终于露出了狐狸尾巴。”史蒂夫接下去。

巴基咬住嘴唇内侧，抿出了半个弯扭的微笑，“你想来点什么？”

“只是坐坐，逗留一会儿，这样就很好。”史蒂夫说，感觉自己过上了在21世纪最好的日子。

巴基的白眼快要翻到天上去了，“你必须点点什么，滑头。”

史蒂夫无助地耸肩，“咖啡？”

“凯特，来点咖啡？”巴基头也不回地喊道。

“再来个苹果挞？”凯特喊回来。

“行。”巴基回答，他瞧着史蒂夫，又开始抖腿了。“再说点什么。”

史蒂夫狡黠地眨眼，“说什么都行？”

“混蛋，”巴基嘲笑他，“告诉我怎么没人把你另一只眼也揍成乌眼青。”

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，热切地微笑着，他把手掌平放在桌上，然后一心一意地说起了故事：“好吧，第一次我从我的窗户望出去，看到那头巨型鳞状恐龙……”


	2. Chapter 2

星期一的早晨他们收到了紧急任务呼叫。史蒂夫穿上史塔克式作战服，拿起他的盾牌，和娜塔莎，托尼以及克林特一起飞往格陵兰岛，去夺回在一次精心策划的抢劫中被偷走的敏感文件。

任务对于四位复仇者来说似乎十分简单，一天时间足够完成了。但事实并不是，他们徒劳无功地横跨了三个时区，在一个偏远城镇展开一场寻宝行动，在隐蔽于山脚下的防御工事中决一死战，四周还包围着数不清的山羊。在战斗过程中他们没有伤及任何一头牲畜，史蒂夫认为这可谓一大壮举，克林特觉得这是见鬼的奇迹，而一位不满的钢铁侠先生则把大半的山羊咒骂了一番。

他们浑身泥泞，精疲力竭地回国，然后就被和善但又强硬的佩珀•波茨拖进了一场新闻发布会，那是为了即将到来的慈善捐款做宣传，出发点当然是善意的，但在史蒂夫累得几乎把吐来出的单词都两两粘在一起的时候，他有点难以考虑到这个。他想爬到床上去，或者躺倒在某个沙发上，只要让他在地板上找个安静的角落，甚至随便什么地方，稍微睡上一个——或者九个钟头，那么他就不会表现得如此挑剔。

但事情就是这样，新闻发布会在一周之前就写上了日程，那时没人预料得到复仇者们会热气腾腾地从一场艰难的任务中出炉。令人遗憾地，这个场合本该具有的魅力和意义都被克林特口齿不清的演讲，以及托尼那张被许多小划痕弄花的脸给败坏了，娜塔莎，尽管和其他人一样刚从昆式战斗机上下来，仅仅来得及换了件衣服，但仍然以最大限度的优雅，完美的姿态及无可挑剔的态度来度过了这个难关。

当该说的都说完了，该做的也都做了，史蒂夫婉言谢绝了在复仇者大厦他的房间里睡一觉的建议，回了自己的小公寓去寻求那种令他熟悉的舒适感。他昏头涨脑地摸索着打开前门的锁，随手把钥匙扔在桌上，然后在冰箱里翻找了一番，利用剩余花生酱的能量来击败不断攀升的，折磨着他神经的睡意。他掏出急需充电的手机，眼睛瞥见锁屏上的日期，那串数字令他僵在了原地。

不知为何，在飞行的途中——天啊，飞行，时区改变了。

事实上，今天是莎拉•罗杰斯的忌日，而它正一分一秒地从史蒂夫逐渐麻木的手指中溜走。

史蒂夫重重地靠在冰箱上。他已经很多年没有到他妈妈的墓地去过了——在注射血清之后，他并没有多少机会这么做，久而久之，悔恨便变成了一种习惯。而当他回来之后，他总是那么忙碌，这个念头几乎没有时间出现在他的脑海里。他甚至不知道她的墓碑是否还完好无损，在经过近一个世纪之后，墓碑上的名字是否已经褪色？碑石是否已经坍塌？

一股强烈的乡愁攫住了他的胸口，他穿上外套，直奔公墓而去。

有那么漫长而又痛苦的一刻，史蒂夫担心在他没有出现的这些年里，莎拉的墓碑已经被移走，被别的墓碑取代了。然后他发现，当他走进莎拉的安息之地时，见到的那座壮观的纪念碑实际上正是他母亲墓碑的现代版。

18岁时的史蒂夫负担不起而更多的东西，打从心底也想不出还能再做些什么了，因此碑石上只简单地刻了一个名字和两个日期——他的悲痛是如此赤裸，以至于无法在“我们会想念你”和“我们爱你”之间做出抉择。现在那座灰色的墓碑不见了，一样新的东西占据了史蒂夫曾经在无数个下午坐着的地方，他在那里画画，咬牙切齿地诅咒这个待他不公的世界，或是在又一场实力悬殊的打斗之后，把血滴在干枯的草地上，因为玷污了母亲的坟墓而痛恨自己。

一座围着栅栏的雕像伫立在墓碑原来的位置上，高高的长方形大理石基座托着一个耸肩的麦当娜式的形象，在石头的正中安放一块刻有星条图案的盾牌，盾牌的正上方是莎拉的名字，以及她的身份：‘史蒂夫•G•罗杰斯队长的母亲’，好像她除此之外就什么都不是了，她不是那个只属于她自己的热烈的，有韧性的女人，她也不是那个在担任护士期间拯救过许多生命的人。

史蒂夫的皮肤因为一种近乎恐惧的东西而泛起了一阵刺痛，题在盾牌下方的那一段引言让他感到恶心，那是一篇洋溢着勇气和荣耀，鼓舞人心的长篇大论，但绝不是出自莎拉之口，她总是简明扼要的。史蒂夫认出这段引言其实来自宣传漫画，在漫画的第一期里高度赞扬了勇敢而无畏的美国队长，都是坊间流传的故事，并没有真实依据。

这里没有一样东西可以让史蒂夫想起莎拉——那个盾牌，那些赞美之词，那座雕像，还有人们被这些东西所误导而放入栅栏内的鲜花和植物，尽管这是出于善意。这一切的初衷可能是好的，但史蒂夫所能看到的只是世人在号角齐鸣地庆祝一个符号的诞生，以一种大过生命本身的方式，而压根不在意史蒂夫曾经是什么样的人，以及想要成为什么样的人。在他的那个世界里，史蒂夫既是一个叫人气恼的麻烦精，又一个顽固的儿子，跳起舞来像猴子。而在一个英国女人口中“史蒂夫”是这样的：“队长”，“嘿，你这个小混蛋，我们现在要去突袭那个基地？”甚至是“把威士忌递给我，猪头！”

史蒂夫后知后觉地发现自己为那些日子感到骄傲，但那时他忙着打战而没有注意到这一点。现在史蒂夫每天都能看到，听到，读到有关那段岁月的东西，每次他都认识到人们是如何标注他的：一个传奇，一个道德典范，一座纪念碑——但即便这样还是不够，世界还要物化他的家庭，要把它变成一座新式的，虚假至极的神龛。

这个地方不属于史蒂夫的妈妈。史蒂夫在突如其来的愤怒之下攥紧了拳头，在栅栏上砸出一个洞，把那些可恶的木板击成碎片，他想把莎拉最终的归宿变回它本该的样子，由那些了解她和爱她的人为她建造的一个朴素但充满爱意的地方。

他是往昔残片中的一个陌生人。史蒂夫木然地冲出了墓园，翻腾的怒火在他眼中跳动，他没有留意到走在大门里的两个人，不小心撞上了其中那个高个儿的肩膀。

“对不起。”史蒂夫低声说，举起一只手快速地致歉。

那人看起来相当恼火。他钳住史蒂夫的肩膀，五官不高兴地扭在一起，“看着点儿路，伙计。”

史蒂夫压下一声叹息，“当然。”他着咬牙竭力想避免一场不公平的对抗。

“我他妈不喜欢被人撞上。”对方低声咆哮，抓着史蒂夫肩膀的手收紧了。

“哥们，别。”硬汉的朋友低声说，“这是美国队长。”

硬汉的目光在史蒂夫脸上来回巡挲，史蒂夫用冷冰冰的视线回盯他。一旦确认了史蒂夫的身份，他的表情就由蓄势待发的火山转换成了老老实实的顺从，他伸手轻拍了一下史蒂夫的肩膀，然后立马放下，先前的咆哮也变成了低声细语，“噢，伙计，抱歉，我的错，我没有——你在电视里看起来要更壮些，你知道。”他尴尬地笑着，声音窘迫。

“如果我不是呢？”史蒂夫下意识就说出了他本不打算要说的话。

那个男人举高了他的双臂，朝后退了几步，“看，伙计，我并不想惹复仇者的麻烦，没关系，没问题的。”

“你不想惹任何人的麻烦。”史蒂夫的声音强硬，令人畏缩。

“当然。”不那么硬的硬汉附和道，脸上的表情就像吞了什么酸东西。

史蒂夫果断地点点下巴，先发制人地给出了最后的无声警告。

他徒步走了回去，把不满注入了自己的步伐中，双脚在人行道上重重地踏着步子。他并非有意识地在选择目的地，他应该睡一会儿或者休息一下，但他的精神是那么疲惫，皮肤是那么刺痛，他无法忍受被禁锢在自己的公寓中。他的双腿——不出所料地——把他领往了巴基。

小餐馆并不拥挤，这里从来都没有真正拥挤过。但和平时比起来，今天这里聚集了相当多的人，全都是小孩子和他们的家长，蛋糕，小纸杯，花式小点心，还有生日礼帽也参与了其中，孩子们惊人的尖叫声并不比他们的父母多，这地方的气氛悠闲得简直合乎标准。史蒂夫在一张桌子边扑通一声坐下，背对着所有人。他摆弄着桌上的小糖包，嘴唇紧抿成窄窄的一线，嘴巴都疼了。

巴基朝他直线走来，当他走到史蒂夫桌边时，小餐馆中那种熟悉的金属微弱的嗡嗡声也跟着他一起传了过来，“哥们，能相信吗，这些孩子？”他没打招呼就直接说道，眼睛瞥了瞥茶话会，戴手套的那只手和不戴手套的另一只手在围裙上擦拭着。“我一整个早上都在试着给他们些额外的小点心，居然没有人拿。”

史蒂夫心不在焉地点头，视线盯在被他一点点撕坏的糖包上，沉默了片刻之后，他听到了巴基移动时衣料发出的摩擦声。

“我想给你做点固食，就想着可以搭配什么汤来做明天的特餐，”巴基的语气变得有些犹豫。

他在努力交流，史蒂夫对此感激不尽，尽管他此刻无法恰当地给予回应。

“我想，这能有多复杂？”巴基继续说，“答案其实还挺多的。比如：汉堡包肉丁土豆杂烩汤。”巴基在温和地使用言语激起史蒂夫的反应的同时，故作惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，“你快开始恨我了吗？”

史蒂夫张开嘴想说点什么，什么都行。他的手指用力地揉着糖包，脑袋艰难地搜寻着合适的话来压制或者表达他心中那个迫切的问题。几乎是同时的，他手中的小糖包掉了，糖粒洒到了桌面上：“你认识我吗？”

巴基往后一缩，似乎吃了一惊，“嗯。”

史蒂夫轻轻地摇摇头，换了个说法：“你知道我是谁吗？”

巴基不确定地开口，“你是史蒂夫……？”他翕动着嘴唇，对这个问题感到困惑。

“我是美国队长。”史蒂夫表明。当他说出这句话时，胃扭成了一团。这个头衔让他恶心。它令他感到自负，同时它沉甸甸的重量又让他不堪重负。

巴基眯起眼，迷惑了，“对……”他说，语调类似于向一个小孩子解释量子物理，“史蒂夫的另一个代号，而史蒂夫是个不信任拥有复杂姓名的食物的家伙，只要手里有块石墨，他会随时随地画那些逼真得要命的图画，他对皮夹克有狂热的喜好，明显是个聪明的混蛋，而且——说真的？”巴基把双手按在他身前的椅背上，倚得更近了些，“我并不是美国队长的崇拜者，”他告诉史蒂夫，同时眨了眨眼，嘴唇也抽搐了一下，好像他正在努力不笑出来，“但无论如何，咆哮突击队是货真价实的，对吗？仅凭着凡人之躯冲进地狱的鬼门关，就像没有明天一样——这真的很悲壮，你懂吗？”

史蒂夫抬起下巴努力想要做出些回应，但喉咙里突然冒出的肿块很可能会让他一开口就会哽咽起来。巴基对咆哮突击队员们流露出的感情——无论是调侃还是真诚，或者两者兼有——正应和了史蒂夫自己的想法，他独自醒来，而他们都不在了，探访他们遍及世界各地的坟墓是能够再靠近他们的唯一途径了，这是史蒂夫心头一道看不见的伤口。这样痛苦的共鸣让史蒂夫感到一阵晕眩。他眨眨眼驱散遮蔽在他视野里的那一片模糊，抽抽鼻子，试着让自己保持清醒。

“嘿。”巴基温和地说道，滑进椅子里，他把手放在史蒂夫的手上，又犹豫着缩了回去，“嘿，你还好吗？”

史蒂夫努力看着他，但这样的努力实在是太艰难了。巴基率真的脸上流露出的关切的温情让史蒂夫喉咙里的肿块变得更大了，它令人产生一种孤独感，让人想为了胸中涌起的慰藉而痛哭出声。他把视线落向桌面，看向自己粘着糖粒的那只手，重重地吞咽了一下，把自己的手指垫在了巴基的手指下面，这是令他从痛苦中抽离的温柔的联结，是他的着陆点，是他渴望触摸的小东西。

“你在闷闷不乐。”史蒂夫没有回答。巴基弯起手指握住史蒂夫的手，“我不到一个钟头就能下班了，你想等一会儿吗？我们可以一块儿走走散心，我绝不会缠着你跟我说这事，我保证。”

史蒂夫又吸了吸鼻子，对巴基点头。他在巴基起身走开时紧握了一下对方的手，又为此在心中自我斥责，他责备自己不规则跳动着的心脏，克制地深吸了一口气，命令它重新振作起来。巴基回来的时候端着一杯热咖啡，这是史蒂夫或许没有要求但热切渴望着抓住的善意。一个苹果派紧随其后，以及一块蛋糕，显然是从某个生日蛋糕上“借”来的，还带着字母“a”和“y”。巴基捏一下史蒂夫的肩膀，把这当做是一系列特殊的待遇的尾声，然后他回去工作了。

史蒂夫拽过咖啡杯，深呼吸，浓郁的香气舒缓了他的情绪。他从不渴望也从没有真正接受过别人的照顾，但这个新时代改变了他，他比从前自认为的那样更需要这个。偶尔接受他人的照顾，接受来自世上某人或者史蒂夫自身所提供的庇护，是件让人放松的事儿。

巴基遵守了他的承诺，不到一个钟头之后他们离开了。他们在舒适的沉默中走过街道，史蒂夫把眼睛盯向路面，手放在夹克衫里，巴基有方向地踏着步子，当他走到前面带路时，一缕头发从他的发髻里溜了出来。

他们离开了人流稠密的地带，走过拥挤的公园和商场，横跨过一个运动场，穿过一个几乎空荡荡的停车场，巴基还在走。他们踏着一块广阔的草坪继续向前，史蒂夫仅仅满足于跟随着巴基，无论他心中的目的地在何处。

来到一块稀疏的林地边缘时，巴基的脚步慢了下来。当他们穿过树木，史蒂夫看到了一条沿着缓缓流动着的小溪蜿蜒的礁石堤岸。巴基往下爬到河湾垭口一块摇摇晃晃的堤石上，回头确认史蒂夫的位置，对方落在了后面，正惊异于此地自然淳朴，不经修饰的美，一个无限接近故土的秘密天堂。

巴基从堤石跳到一从朝四面凸出的风化的岩石上，它们既是河岸线的一部分，又可当做一个落座点，他挑了一块完全没有苔藓的岩石坐了上去，史蒂夫也跟着他坐下。在这个与世隔绝的宁静之处，最喧哗的不过是水流轻柔拍打河岸的声音，这宁静偶尔被树叶窸窣声打破，间或还能听到在树枝上以及下层灌木中跳来跳去的鸟发出微弱的啁啾。

“我从前常到这里来坐着生闷气。”一旦他俩都安稳地坐好观赏景色，巴基就没头没脑地开始解释，“那段日子有些磨人，我常常郁闷，需要个地方自己呆着，这里挺管用，所以我想……”他的话音消失了，小小地耸了一下肩。

“你可以把我带到这里来生闷气。”史蒂夫替他说完了，嘴唇挤成一条沮丧的线，“好吧，你是对的。”

巴基选择对此保持沉默。

“我妈妈是今天去世的。”史蒂夫告诉巴基，他用脚擦着岩石，眼睛盯着地面，同巴基分享身边之事的渴望把他天性中的坚忍推到了一边，即便他会因此而丧失更多，他依然渴望这么做，“近一百年前的今天。但这一天对我来说总是很难，她去世的时候太年轻了，你知道吗？她还没有准备好。好吧，她准备好了，是我没有。”他自嘲，心里明白这听起来有多么地夸张做作，但他一点也不在乎，“这已经过去很长时间了——即便是在我的年月里，除去在冰里的时间，而不是那些实际的年月，但就只是……”史蒂夫漫不经心地用指甲抓挠着岩石，不必面对巴基的眼睛谈论创伤，使这件苦差变得稍稍容易了些，“他们改变了她的墓地，翻新了。我无法接受这个。你知道那个故事，坠落。从那以后——”

“什么故事？”巴基打断他。

“我的故事。”史蒂夫回答，“冰海，解冻，冰棍队长。”他引用了因特网上那个他居然奇怪地有点喜欢的外号。

“不……”巴基缓慢地说，又用上了那种以简单的方式来解释复杂事情的腔调，“我知道书本上说的，我知道人们说的。我不知道你的故事，我只知道他们所说的故事。”

史蒂夫快速地瞄了他一眼，他噘着的嘴唇上融合了急躁和一些温暖的东西。

巴基耸耸肩。

“当我从冰里醒来，”史蒂夫顺着他，“大家都说我是一个过时的人，从技术上讲，我不属于这里，有些人甚至不知道我能发短信。”

巴基笑起来，“别告诉我你还有台笔记本电脑！”

“哈，答案会吓你一大跳。”史蒂夫说，成功地从巴基那里赢来了一声夸张的抽气声，“我甚至在推特上隐身。”

“史蒂夫，不，这就像在找机会不和人接触。”巴基干巴巴地批评他。

“这不会改变我曾——”史蒂夫艰难地吞咽了一下，“我曾暂时存在于真空里的事实。某种……时间上，空间上的搁浅，同现实分隔之类的。这个——这个需要一点时间才能习惯，然后是这些事，发生在今天的，它提醒了我，这个世界向前走了，我错过了它。”

他停下来等着巴基说点什么。巴基沉默了片刻，罕见地没有给出任何反应，这令人有些不安。史蒂夫险些就要恳求他了，他发出一声紧张的咳嗽声：“说点什么吧。”

“实际上我并不是对每件事都有看法，罗杰斯。”巴基温和地说。

史蒂夫木然地看了他一眼。

“好吧。”巴基试图弥补，“我不认为你是个过时的人。”

史蒂夫抬起他的眉毛表示怀疑。

巴基抬了抬一边肩膀，“你就在这里，因此这自然就是属于你的时代。发生的这一切，既是憾恸之事，又是玄妙之事，你只能好好利用它，这是你的第二次机会——你或许没有要求过，但你就是拥有了，那就物尽其用。”

“憾恸之事和玄妙之事。”史蒂夫说，语气中的轻快并不全是强装出来的，他胸中那个坚硬的结慢慢变得柔软了，“有人吞了本字典。”

“没错，全赖你，我得给某人也喂本字典，好叫他变聪明些。”巴基反击，“你自找的，你这傻蛋。”

史蒂夫轻声笑了起来。

“她是个好人，对吗？”过来一小会儿之后巴基说道，“你妈妈。”

史蒂夫点点头。“是的。”

“有圣人般的耐心。我敢说。”巴基说着挑挑眉毛，戳穿史蒂夫显然是个难管的小孩。

史蒂夫被他逗乐了，自嘲地笑起来，“对，我现在每次谈论起她，都感觉自己像个笨蛋。”

“你会没事的。”巴基说，他的语调那么坚定，表情那么平静，史蒂夫发现自己想要相信他，“这很难，是因为它对你很重要。”

史蒂夫抬起头，妥协了，“说了这番心里话之后，我想我以后要有一小段日子不敢看你的眼睛了。不过你说得对。”

巴基哼哼，“那么，需要我礼尚往来一下？”

史蒂夫脸红了，惊慌地抬起脑袋，“你不必这么做，我不是这个意思。”

“我是不必这么做，但是我想。”巴基愉快地眯起眼，“你敞开了心扉，所以我也要分享些什么，就像你做的那样。一个秘密由两个人负担，压力也就减少了一半，你明白吗？不，你当然不明白，你根本不知道这该死的道理。别用那种混账眼神看我。”他快速地补充道，冲着史蒂夫欢快地大笑了起来，“酷，好吧。”巴基显然很满意他这番挖苦产生的效果，“揭秘时刻：我有条金属手臂。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“啊？”

巴基弯曲了一下他那只一直戴着手套的左手的手指。小餐馆里那种熟悉的金属嗡嗡声回响在空气里。

“就是这个！”史蒂夫喊道，他的表情亮了，真是意想不到的真相，这就是那个柔和的嗡嗡声的源头。他看着巴基握起又张开的拳头，然后它随着巴基的手臂软软地落到了他的大腿上。史蒂夫皱眉，“就这样？”

巴基大笑。舒适又悦耳的笑声把史蒂夫的灵魂裹进了一个温暖的泡泡里。

史蒂夫摆出一张不爽脸，“我向你袒露了我的内心，而我甚至连只胳膊都见不着？”

“上帝啊，你真是夸张。”巴基把皮手套从手上扯了下来。

金属接触到阳光的瞬间，那条一直被掩盖着的银色假肢发出了朦胧的光芒，手掌和腕关节上起伏着一圈圈深槽和细线，形成艺术般对称的花纹。巴基把袖子往上拉到肘部，露出假肢更多的部分，看起来它一直往上延伸到锁骨附近，巴基转动左肩的动作表明了这一点。史蒂夫看着，很入迷，那些窄窄的叶片在移动，重新校准，发出柔和的嗡嗡声。他的手指抽动了一下，想要去握巴基的手，描摹上面的花纹，想感知那条胳膊的质感是否是冰冷坚硬的。他那么渴望，以至于他觉得自己心里的小人儿都在吞口水了。

史蒂夫一定把惊讶地表情挂在了脸上，因为巴基飞快地抬起手揪住了他的鼻子，然后无耻地大笑起来。史蒂夫本能地把脑袋朝后一缩，一下子捏住了巴基的手。他犹豫了两秒钟，小心揣摩对方是否有恼怒的迹象，但巴基只是冲他笑，笑容越来越大。史蒂夫放下心用拇指慢慢地轻抚那只银色的拇指，把血肉的手掌压到金属的手掌上。

“我可以问吗？”

“登山事故。”巴基猜到了他的问题，“从悬崖上摔下来跌进了峡谷。记得的不多，我只记得，”他含蓄地笑了一下，“我摸出我的手机，它可比我更完整地活下来了，这些玩意真他妈结实。我想要打给什么人，然后发现有一条我妹妹发来的消息，问我生日想怎么过。跟着我，呃……”他顿了顿，看到史蒂夫把他们的手指交握在一起时，他从内侧咬住了嘴唇，“我笑了。真疯狂。事情看起来就是这么搞笑，因为我甚至不知道我能不能活到我的生日——或者之后的任何一个生日。”

史蒂夫的胃因为巴基的话扭成一团——更重要的，是为了巴基没有说的那些话——一时之间，他那滔滔不绝的口才都使不上劲儿了，他知道巴基必定感受到了疼痛和恐惧，当他躺在那里，等待着死亡的时候。这种画面对史蒂夫来说并不陌生，他清清嗓子，喉结艰难地移动了一下，“很高兴你还在这里。”

巴基短暂地一笑，配合着说话的内容，保持手握在史蒂夫手里的姿势扭动了一下胳膊，“我报名参加了一个实验性的治疗，得到了这条手臂。功能齐全，能感知压力但感觉不到温度，正方便端热盘子。”

“它的样式，”史蒂夫说，“是随机的吗？”

“不清楚，你也许该去问你的哥们，史塔克。”巴基回答，然后咧嘴笑了。

“等等——史塔克？”史蒂夫惊呼，“这是他的杰作？”

“没错，”巴基点头，“我只见过他两次。他在我胳膊上戳来捅去，朝着我说话，但绝对不是讲给我听的，每分钟一千个单词，当时一个都听不懂，现在一个也不记得。”

“听起来像是他。”史蒂夫承认。

“看，现在我们扯平了。”巴基把重获自由的手抽了回来，手掌撑着岩石朝后倚去，“知心话换知心话。”

史蒂夫表示赞同，他胸中的结松动了，他放松的呼吸无疑也能证明巴基是对的。分享自己的感受让史蒂夫感觉自己没那么漂泊了；一只坚定的手在他蹒跚前行时抓住了他，在他脆弱的时候抚慰他，让他重获力量。“谢谢你。”他说。

“没什么好谢的，罗杰斯。”巴基瞧着闪闪发光的水面，他视线平静，偏着脑袋迎向夕阳柔和的光线，散落下来的几缕头发随着微风轻轻晃动。

史蒂夫露出了一个柔和的笑容，在心里悄悄地反对巴基的这句话。


	3. Chapter 3

严格说来，自打复仇者们在一小撮富豪中间搞了那次不知为何居然相当成功的慈善募捐之后，史蒂夫真的没什么理由再到小餐馆去了。他每天吃得饱，喝得足，参加的活动多到他差点都要觉得自己像个社交名流了。

他一出门就去了小餐馆。

巴基看到史蒂夫走进门，一下子偏起了脑袋。他没有回应史蒂夫亲切的问候，而是在史蒂夫挑了一个靠窗的位置坐下时挑起了眉毛，双臂抱在胸前。随后他拖着步子朝史蒂夫的餐桌走去，审慎地把对方观察了一番，表情几乎有些闷闷不乐。他缓缓地打量着那像是出自YouTube视频教程的精致发型，还有过分讲究的着装——瞧起来像是史蒂夫把衣柜里的东西都铺到床上选出来的。

“哈。”他说，声音平板得就像在评估汤的流动性，“真时髦。”

这个评价把史蒂夫搞糊涂了。在短暂的一瞬间，巴基向他投来的那一瞥，仿佛是被他吸引了，也许是。如果这不仅仅是史蒂夫在沉迷于一些一厢情愿的想法，比如一次严格来说并不必要的触碰，或者是一个可能表达着比友好更多的意味的流连的眼神。

然而也就只是这样了。

即便是娜塔莎这种对史蒂夫全方位不感冒的人，这次对他的外表也表现出了一点兴趣——完全没有淡漠又含蓄地提出批评。赫克，托尼的DUM-E型智能助手，比平时更活跃地围着他绕圈圈，只有当它对某事感到激动时才会这么做。而巴基并不是那种羞于表达感情的人。

“你有个约会？”巴基生硬地询问。

“难道一个男人就不能打扮得好看些？”史蒂夫回嘴。

巴基不以为然地压低了眉毛，“这是个约会装。”

史蒂夫弯起了嘴角，“看来我的造型技巧很糟糕，我刚才参加了一个要求穿半正式服装的筹款活动。”

“嗯。”巴基含糊地回答。再度审视了那身装束，眼睛徘徊在——如果此刻不单是史蒂夫的幻觉的话——徘徊在史蒂夫胸膛上的时间有那么一点点长。“好吧，你最好别浪费了这身打扮，我们出去吧。”

史蒂夫张嘴想争辩自己没有浪费任何东西，他已经穿着它参加了一次社交活动。可当他意识到巴基说了什么的时候一下子楞住了。这提议让他更困惑了，巴基的表情几乎揣摩不透。

“像是去……”

“像是去吃个晚餐，或者，我也不知道，喝一杯，我明天一整天都休息，无所谓。”巴基说，听起来并不关心答案是“好”还是“不好”。

“像是……”基于这是个“约会装”的事实——像是约会？“因为我穿了这身时髦的衣服？”

巴基不耐烦地咋舌。“我只是想那次我们一起去散步还挺好玩的，但如果你不喜欢——”

“不，我喜欢。”史蒂夫飞快地说。

“好，棒极。”巴基点点头，“那今晚见。”

“好极了，”史蒂夫虚弱地响应，竭力把叫嚣着要从他喉咙里蹿出来的欢呼咽回去。

巴基逗留了片刻，史蒂夫安静地盯着他，巴基的眉毛就快挑到发际线上去了。“所以你现在想来点什么？”

史蒂夫这才反应过来，仓促地笑了一声，对，他现在还在小餐馆里呢，“照旧？”

巴基点头，“一杯咖啡，马上就来。”

*******

巴基迈着轻快的大步到达了见面的地点。他穿着深色的紧身牛仔裤，上身是短绒毛衣和皮夹克，头发没有绑起来，散落在脸颊和下颌边。他的目光从史蒂夫的脸移向他尴尬地垂在身侧的手臂，再移向人行道，看起来像是在犹豫是否要走上前碰一下脸颊或者握个手，最后他决定奉上一个灿烂的笑容。

“我知道个地方，”他说，“来吧。”

史蒂夫依然不确定这是否算得上是个约会。

他们在一间光线朦胧的酒吧餐厅中找了个靠里的位置，很私密，几乎可以隔绝所有窥探的目光，其实这里也没谁特别留意他俩。他们点了喝的，因为地方太窄而挤在一起，并不热衷于像别人一样跟随着柔和的摇滚乐声发出低哑的嘶吼。

史蒂夫很自在，巴基甚至比他还要更放松一些，他俩松松垮垮地坐在那儿，无拘无束地说着话，每次转动身体，他们放在小桌子下的膝盖就会彼此撞上。谁也没有回避这种触碰，巴基甚至会咧开嘴笑笑，用手掌在史蒂夫的膝盖上粗鲁地搓一下，笼罩着两人的那种纯粹的感情氛围叫史蒂夫心醉神迷。史蒂夫仍然没有明确地获悉，他是在进行一次真正的约会，或只是交到了一个知心好友。

喝到第三轮，他们分享了一盘小食和彼此那些荒唐的“我也许不该那么做”的小故事，巴基在呵呵傻笑，有些窘迫，而史蒂夫则感觉愉快又亲密。他们的腿一直粘在一起，嘴巴不间断地发出各种各样的笑声，史蒂夫的世界里满是巴基的眼睛，还有他兴奋的说话声。对方眼下正断断续续地重复着史蒂夫的“我也许不该在纳粹德国偷了辆车”的故事，还有他自己的“我也许不该在我妹妹喝多了无法驾驶时藏起她的车，隔天早晨我睡着了，而她因为找不到车陷入了歇斯底里”的故事。

“对上帝发誓，我想她会拿菜刀宰了我。”巴基绘声绘色地说，掌根兴奋地在桌子上拍了一下，手指落在了史蒂夫的手指上。

这一点接触让史蒂夫的笑声比他意欲的更高了，巴基则笑得有些得意，他用手指叩击着史蒂夫的指关节，趁对方没有留意时有些使坏地瞄了史蒂夫一眼。这也许是种凭证，关于他们之间的交谈是多么轻松惬意，这个夜晚又是多么令人身心愉快，以至于史蒂夫整晚都在不由自主地大笑，在自己的椅子上摇来晃去，发出无法自控的被逗乐的鼻息声。

巴基的坏笑换成了咧嘴的傻笑，又很快变成了坦率的大笑。无论他是被史蒂夫的快乐感染了，或是在取笑史蒂夫，史蒂夫都不在意。他朝前挪了一下，试着让自己平静下来，而巴基倾身去抓他的酒杯——就在这么一个不谋而合的时刻，他们的额头彼此撞上了。

史蒂夫低哑地笑了一声，但没有退回来。

巴基抬起了眼睛，他胸口的起伏变快了。现在他的眼睛里没有了戏谑的笑意，取而代之的是放大的瞳孔，微张的嘴唇，还有他的膝盖用力地靠着史蒂夫的膝盖，手指压住史蒂夫的手指所达成的那一个热切的邀请。

他们同时偏了偏脑袋。

史蒂夫依然不确定这是否一开始就是个约会，但可以肯定地是，它刚刚成为了一个约会。

这是一个纯洁的吻，是求证也是探索，是温暖的嘴唇落于嘴唇之上，当史蒂夫捕获巴基的下唇，任自己的唇齿游牧其上时，巴基前倾稍许完成了一次温柔的抚触。

他深吸了一口气，双唇微张着，当他睁开眼睛锁住史蒂夫时，目光是那么热切。

史蒂夫舔了舔自己的嘴唇，品尝着这极乐的味道，他的心脏在胸膛里飞速地跳动，他从内侧重重地咬了咬腮，阻止自己靠上前去索要更多。

“想离开这儿吗？”他喘息未定地说。

巴基笑了。“好。”

*******

公寓门关上的那一秒巴基把史蒂夫按向了门板，史蒂夫放弃了抵抗，手中的钥匙在他回应着那个令他皮肤发热震颤的吻时掉在了地上。巴基脱掉了他的手套，双手在史蒂夫的身上游移，他温暖的鼻息洒在史蒂夫的面颊上，他柔软的嘴唇纠缠在他们狂乱的亲吻里，他的一切依然不够靠近，史蒂夫在对他近乎疼痛的渴望中喘息着。

史蒂夫用手指缠住巴基的头发，把他们的胯部压在一起，巴基在他唇间吐出低沉而又兴奋的呜咽声。他们朝着卧室移动，又因为巴基站住脱外套而停了下来，当巴基把他拉近时他轻易就屈服在对方的动作下，他膝盖发软，神智模糊。同时触碰到他的火热和冰凉的手指让史蒂夫敏感皮肤上的每一条神经都仿佛置于火中，他能感觉到巴基情绪高涨的身体，而他所能做的是立刻掀起T恤，让巴基用狂乱的双手代替他除去衣服。

衣服滑落在了地板上，巴基把舌头滑进了史蒂夫嘴里。当史蒂夫把手按向巴基的臀部时，一声颤抖的喘息从他的口中溢出。巴基半合着眼睑，恍惚地眨了眨眼睛，他的皮肤发红，头发乱糟糟地缠在一起，这迷人而又情色的一幕令史蒂夫露出了一个狂热的笑容，巴基也笑了，发出一声嘶哑的笑声，史蒂夫又吻住了他，松开了他的皮带，扯去了他的毛衣，史蒂夫的手指徜徉于一番全新的探索中，光滑的皮肤以及线条分明的肌肉。他品尝，轻啃，亲吻着巴基脖颈上跳动的静脉，巴基偏起下颌迎向史蒂夫的嘴唇，断续而急促地喘着气，他把手压在史蒂夫胯部，史蒂夫越发血脉偾张。

他们在疯狂地触摸中移动着，撞在门框上，又重重地跌进床里。巴基仰躺着，把史蒂夫拽过去，他发亮的眼睛在诉说着迫在眉睫，如饥似渴的欲望。他的嘴唇微微地张开，像是许可史蒂夫的舌头进入，他弯曲着分开的腿容许史蒂夫压得更近。史蒂夫挤压着他的臀部，隔着内衣的摩擦像是要起火，巴基更是不由自主地拱起了背。史蒂夫的嘴唇在他汗湿的皮肤上游走着，描绘那些细细的，凸起的疤痕。他贪婪地抚摩着他所能碰到的巴基身上的每一个部分，手掌沿着金属页片滑下去，直到指关节触及血肉的部分，然后又再次朝上停留在巴基的锁骨上——

巴基突然令人不安地安静了下来。

史蒂夫停下，抬起头，巴基正尴尬地扭动着，把他的手指从史蒂夫手里挣开，他发红的嘴唇扭曲出一道痛苦的线条，史蒂夫担心地皱起了眉毛。

巴基颤抖地喘着气，“抱歉，”他咕哝着，“停下，抱歉。”

史蒂夫在床垫上撑起手臂，浑身紧绷地退后，他把腿从巴基的腿上移开，避免再碰到他的身体，他无助地看着巴基的脸，他的脸看上去像是由于痛苦而扭曲着，他的眼神闪烁，右手手指曲起又松开成半握的拳。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫哑着嗓子问。

巴基的呼吸声听起来糟透了。

史蒂夫从他身上爬下来，跌到床铺的另一侧，小心地保持着相当的距离。

“我，呃。”巴基有些颤抖的声音传了过来，“你以前……”他发出了一声近似于轻笑的声音，但最后却变得有些抓狂，“你以前这么做过吗，和某个人？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，被这个迟来的问题给搞糊涂了。“呃，对。”他说，“不是——不是现在，是在以前的那些日子里……”

巴基点点头，抿起嘴唇，目光锐利，显然在思考史蒂夫回答背后的东西。

“你知道，”史蒂夫慢慢开口，现在他变得谨慎了，“那时候，在那些小巷的后面，发生的那些事，过后大家都绝口不提。”

巴基清了清喉咙，“因为无关紧要。”他几乎用气音说道。

“对。”史蒂夫的声音和他一样低沉，“这就是当时的情况，我们真的不敢……”他发出一声叹息，“我不是只追逐肉欲，但他们之中没人曾经……我不在乎……”在你之前我从没在乎过任何人，这就是他的实情，没在乎过任何男人，也没在乎过除佩姬之外的任何女人。但此刻并不是坦白这些的好时机，巴基的情绪正像过山车一般跌入低谷。

巴基点点头，咬住下唇，史蒂夫从没见过他这样，他瞧上去像一团紧张的能量。他又点了点头，这次是对着他自己。他用肘部撑起身体，“我——我很抱歉，史蒂夫，我得走了。”

史蒂夫绷直了身体，肌肉收紧，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“怎么了？”

“我的错。”巴基说，朝自己含糊地比了个手势，“我以为我能，但是——”他耸肩，用嘴唇挤出一个沮丧的假笑，“我不能，因为——”他抬起他的左肩，“那么我走了。”他总结，翻身爬起。

“现在是半夜！”史蒂夫抓住了他的手腕，他马上就发觉自己做了什么，立刻松开了手。

巴基有点烦恼地呼了一口气，考虑到之前的情况，他的眼睛有点太过温情了，“我们可以触碰，史蒂夫，只是别……”他朝着床铺比了个手势，他看起是那么难为情，史蒂夫恨这个。

“你不必像这样离开，没关系，我们没事的。”史蒂夫语无伦次，拼命地想要修补这一切，“你可以睡沙发，我们不是一定要——我们没事的，没事的，时间太晚了……”他哑然重复着。

巴基咬住嘴唇内侧，思考了片刻，然后他朝史蒂夫露出一个很淡的微笑，“好，沙发。”

史蒂夫点头，只想让他感觉舒适些，“浴室的烘干机里有干净衣服，我去……”他的话只说到一半，意识到自己几乎裸着，突然尴尬极了，“我去给你拿几条被单来。”

*******

在史蒂夫所有的想象中，以及所有他曾设想过的可能性里，以下这种他可是一点也不喜欢：和巴基一起在他的公寓中醒来实际是指他在卧室里，而巴基独自在房间外的沙发上。

他在睡梦中也一直隐约担心巴基会悄悄离开，当他蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅，发现情况并非如此时，总算安下心来。巴基还在睡，身体蜷向一侧，前一晚他们热切地从彼此身上扒下来的那些衣服现在整齐地叠放在扶手椅上。

史蒂夫咽下一声苦笑，他满心混乱地入睡，又加倍混乱地醒来，不确定自己是否已经被拒绝了，是否该让这件事情暂时告一段落。他溜进厨房，静悄悄地煮着咖啡，把那些即将冒出来的自怨自艾的想法抛诸脑后，在充斥着他们大脑的荷尔蒙散去之后，他现在只希望和巴基开诚布公地谈一谈。

巴基醒了。史蒂夫听到了他轻手轻脚地推开被单坐起时窸窸窣窣的声音，史蒂夫留出一分钟时间，把煮好的咖啡倒进马克杯里，故意弄出些叮叮当当的声响，好让自己的出现不会吓人一跳。他翻箱倒柜想找点可以招待客人的食物，然而没什么现成的可用。

“早。”史蒂夫朝着沙发走去，吞咽了一下发胀的喉咙，不理会自己那颗正对着头发乱糟糟穿着史蒂夫的运动裤坐在那儿的巴基蠢蠢欲动的心。巴基用手搓搓困倦的脸，史蒂夫觉得自己像被打了一拳。“我刚煮了咖啡。”他说着递给巴基一只马克杯，“我可以，呃，我可以做个烙饼，如何？”他犹豫地看着对方的脸，恨死了自己磕巴的声音。“呃，”在巴基从他手中拿走咖啡杯时，他继续结结巴巴地说下去，“我不会煮什么精致的东西，也许你能？”

巴基撇嘴做了个鬼脸，“我也不太会做饭。”他声音嘶哑地说，听起来没睡好。

史蒂夫不解地皱起眉毛，“你也不……你为了锻炼我的味觉每天都给我吃些混账东西——”

“我知道怎么品尝食物，不知道怎么煮。”巴基咕哝着，一丝羞愧的红晕爬上了他的脸颊，他用他的金属手握着马克杯，另一只手的指关节忐忑地敲击着杯身。“我该——”

“嘿。”史蒂夫急忙打断他。

他抬头瞧着史蒂夫，有些期待，甚至带了点恳求——至于是为什么，史蒂夫目前无法辨别。

“或者你想出去吃个早餐？”他气息微弱地说，“呼吸点新鲜空气，好好谈一谈？或者不谈？”

巴基屏住呼吸花了点时间考虑，然后他深深地吸了一口气，这段时间就像永恒那么漫长，长到史蒂夫可以一帧又一帧地描绘出自己的心脏直线往下坠去的轨迹。

他点了点头。“好。”

史蒂夫奇迹般地，没有因为开心而叫起来。

*******

“听着。”史蒂夫说，他们走在人行道上，他同巴基保持步调一致，“事情可以不必变得这么奇怪，我——”

对于自己的发言，他勉强忍住没有叹气。试着说服一个失败的性爱对象他们仍然是朋友，这大概是最荒唐的社交礼仪了。从一个他日思夜想的人那里寻求友情，这无疑也是个糟糕的决定，让史蒂夫心烦意乱。但到头来，事情就是这样了，在这个新的世纪，史蒂夫从没在家里有过这种感受，因为——，好吧，家，他必须对他们的关系再做一次尝试，不管这种关系是什么。

“如果你希望的话，我可以不再到小餐馆去。”

巴基嘟囔着把粘在嘴角边的几根头发拨开，这真是不公平，因为史蒂夫现在只顾得上盯着他的嘴唇了，它给过他亲吻，也给过他拒绝。

“我不想在你工作的地方给你带来麻烦，”史蒂夫英勇地说下去，“也为了不让——再次地——不让事情变得奇怪，只要你说句话，我就不会去。但是我——我喜欢你，就我个人而言……”他握紧了拳头，希望自己不要再嘀咕这些一本正经的废话，而是开门见山地和巴基说。

巴基摇摇头，“史蒂夫，我也喜欢你，就我个人而言。但是昨晚——”

他突然打住了话头，在街道转角停下脚步，伸出一只手来阻止史蒂夫继续往前走。此举没有必要，因为史蒂夫已经注意到了那个处于控制中的混乱场面，并僵了一下。

这个市镇里平日很安静的角落，一伙戴面具的男人和四个难看的机器人正同娜塔莎及一队神盾局探员混战在一起，一个被夹在中间，白发的矮个人男人正挥舞着手臂发出尖叫。机器人胡乱地抓起挡在它们路上的任何东西——汽车、垃圾桶、路牌——然后撕成两半，惊慌失措的市民们在连串的枪声中四处奔逃。

娜塔莎立刻就发现了史蒂夫，她瞧向史蒂夫的目光很严厉。她转身朝面具凶徒射击，迫使对方仓惶撤退，史蒂夫回过神来，咽了一下干涩的喉咙，在他的手机上很可能有一个任务呼叫——他从昨晚就没查看过手机了，因为他当时正在同巴基进行“准约会”。这个问题只能容后再去考究，史蒂夫侦查着战场寻找他能发挥最大作用的突破点。

“哇哦，黑寡妇。”

史蒂夫和巴基看向那个稚嫩的声音传来的方向，两个小男孩正呆头呆脑地盯着娜塔莎绞住敌人的喉咙。

“我宁愿看见浩克。”另一个男孩抱怨。

巴基面无表情地看了他一眼，“你确定？”

史蒂夫急迫地朝他们摆手，“走！”他命令，规划着支援娜塔莎的最快路径。

“好，过来。”巴基对男孩们说，“现在马上。”

他飞快地驱赶着两个星星眼男孩离开了潜在危险区，而史蒂夫安下心来，脱缰一般全速冲向娜塔莎，他从一个大声尖叫着的男人身边跑过，对方正被一个满脸不高兴地的神盾局探员拖到一辆车后面。娜塔莎的受害者被击晕在地，史蒂夫俯身潜入一根柱子后面。

“这几天没怎么查看你的手机，对吧。”娜塔莎观察着战况，递给他一把备用手枪。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，选择内疚地保持沉默。

“你甚至不必开车到离家很远的地方就能执行任务，”娜塔莎评论，“看到那个被吓得要死，正在尖叫的家伙了吗？”

“对。”史蒂夫看着那个矮个儿男人，眼下他正扯着自己的头发，旁边的一个机器人从一辆车上扯下车门，砸进排水沟里。

“那是个蠢到家的聪明人。”娜塔莎说，“瞧见那些机器人了？它们同他联结并且模拟他的情感反应。他现在吓坏了，因为它们走失了，到处大肆破坏，他怕我们会摧毁它们。”——娜塔莎朝一个跑开的面具男射击——“所以它们正在接收他的恐惧，并且攻击别人。”

“他就不能把那些蜂窝脑的东西停下来？”史蒂夫瞄准从娜塔莎那里逃走的男人，子弹击中腿部，对方踉跄地拖着腿。他环顾着现场，想找点可以比子弹更有效对抗机器人的东西。

“必须要他手术移除微芯片才行。我们一完事就会让他这么做。”娜塔莎冷酷地回答。“那些持枪的家伙听到风声，偷走了机器人。我们围起了一条尽可能窄防线，防止事态蔓延。克林特在上面，那家伙是谁？”

“什么？”史蒂夫心不在焉地问。

娜塔莎甩了一下脑袋，“那个男人。”

史蒂夫一转身就看见了巴基，他正帮着一个女人从她的车里挣出来，非常靠近一个机器人的行动路线，令人胆战心惊。

“该死。”他倒抽了一口气。

他扣上扳机，愤怒地咒骂着冲向附近一辆几乎被劈成两半的车，把车门从仅剩的铰链上扯下来，变成一个临时的盾牌，用于抵挡零星的射击。匪徒们现在大致被控制在了防线的另一头，他朝机器人背后冲过去，对着视线中不管不顾的巴基气愤地吼叫。

“你不觉得你现在也许该呆在其他地方？”史蒂夫用车门猛击离得最近的那个机器人，砸得它晃了晃，但没能阻止它没头没脑地乱撞。

“不怎么觉得，不，不过谢了。”巴基朝他竖起一个大拇指。他正撑着那个重重地靠在他身上的女人蹒跚前进，“有个护士就在街那边。”他瞧着横在她腿上那道很深的划伤，这么告诉她。

“走！”史蒂夫大声催促。

他一转身，拳头重击在机器人的胸骨上，金属与血肉碰撞的反冲力震得他手指发麻，机器人后退了几步，自我校正后又很快恢复了僵尸般的行动方式，盲目地搜索着任何可以消灭的东西。随着一声呼啸，一支箭牢牢地在机器人脖子上扎了个口，箭头爆炸之前史蒂夫险些没有时间闪开，电线融化刺鼻的气味呛得他咳嗽了一声。他挥动手臂驱散四周的空气，朝上看去，克林特栖息在一个高耸的屋顶上，正瞄准下一个目标。电路被烧坏的机器人扭动着，崩坏在史蒂夫的脚边。

“不！”那个蠢蛋聪明人尖叫。

一个四处游荡的机器人抓起停在路边的自行车拆得七零八落，另一个乱挥着僵硬的胳膊砸在商店的窗户上，碎玻璃散得它脚边到处都是。

史蒂夫愤怒地转向那个男人，“你搞得它们发狂了！”他的眼睛瞄向那家伙左边，百分之百确定，站在那儿的是巴基。他当然是听从史蒂夫的建议离开了，不过他显然觉得安置好了那个受伤的女人，再折回来很合情合理。史蒂夫气得脸都变形了，不耐烦地默默咒骂了一句搞什么鬼。

“你把它们都毁了！”蠢蛋聪明人大声抱怨。他气急败坏地四下打转，瞧起来打算跑路，这显然是白费劲，不过不失为一次勇敢的尝试。如果不是看到巴基胁迫地笑着杵在那里挡住了去路，他很可能还想再试一次。

“嗨！”巴基朝他挥挥手。

那家伙尖叫起来，剩下的机器人此起彼伏地发出一阵阵难听的声音。

这混蛋在责难逃，而且他们放任他发太久牢骚了。史蒂夫把车门扔在地上猛冲过去，计划扼晕他，娜塔莎也踩着一个个引擎盖和车顶朝这边跃了过来，他们几乎同时到达，她用枪柄猛击向那家伙的脑袋，他晕了过去，倒在地上，发出一声沉闷的声响。

瞬间，机器人们中止了大肆破坏，机械肩膀和手臂松垮垮地塌下来，按一种诡异的路径缓缓地游荡着，昏沉而又平静。

“比你强。”娜塔莎对史蒂夫说，耸耸肩，昂起脑袋。

“也许你该早些这么做。”史蒂夫说。他看向巴基，对方正在一辆半毁的车里刨着，就是刚才那个女人的车，他看起来没怎么留意周围的打斗。

“巴基。”他喊他，声音很严厉。

巴基拿着一个皮包钻出来，脸上挂着满意的微笑。“什么？”他迎着史蒂夫严厉地目光，“她被困住了，我不能把她留在这儿。”

史蒂夫直直地盯着他手里的皮包。

“药。她需要它们，我得回来。”巴基飞快地解释，“路通了吗？”他指指自己的右方，“送这个，”——他晃晃手里的皮包——“那边还有一群无时无刻不想着拍照发博客的白痴，他们会被卷进来的，我得制止他们。”

“不，你不用制止任何人！”史蒂夫同他争论，“到安全的地方去，你不是——”

“我会俯低身体尽量挨着车掩蔽，行吧？”巴基打断他。

史蒂夫咂咂舌，不理娜塔莎在他后面叽叽咕咕的评论，“巴基！”他冲着已经往回撤去的巴基大喊。

巴基转过身，歪着脑袋。

“别让自己受伤。”史蒂夫平静地恳求。

巴基朝他飞快地行了个礼，没心没肺地笑着跑开了。

“巴基。”娜塔莎意味深长地笑，像是什么猛禽发现了可供欺负的小动物。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，挺起肩重新投入了战斗。

*******

一旦剩下的机器人开始随意在街上晃悠，而不是搞破坏让探员们分心，同面具男的战斗就容易多了。枪声停止之后，市民们纷纷从藏身地走了出来，有人对现场好奇地窥探，有人担忧着自己的财产损失。

史蒂夫自己则在四处寻找巴基。他没有费多少功夫，巴基也在找他，一路朝他慢跑过来，两人在半道遇上了。

“嘿。”巴基用手掳了一下头发。

“你在想些什么？”史蒂夫一肚子火气，嘴唇严厉地抿成了一条线。

“我在想有人需要帮助。”巴基说，目光挑衅，像在故意激怒史蒂夫去挑战他。

史蒂夫嘟囔着继续发火，“你应该——”

“你板着脸是指望我说，‘噢，你说的对极了’”巴基打断他，语气夸张地挖苦道，“我应该掉个屁股就跑，而不是——你知道，真正地去帮助别人？”他冷冰冰地指出，“你不是真打算说这个，对吗？”

史蒂夫张开嘴想回答是，他就是打算讨论这个，但他又迅速地闭紧了嘴巴。因为这也是他会做的事，如果他处在巴基的位置，而不是美国队长，老实讲，他可能还会去做更糟糕的事。不仅限于帮助平民，他还会同坏蛋，同机器人战斗，不管是谁责令他留在原地，他也会这么做。

“很好。”巴基捕捉到了史蒂夫脸上软下来的表情。他把视线转向那些正在缓慢地，几乎是安静地移动着的机器人。“好吧，这一点也不诡异。”他调侃。

“比它们之前做的好多了。”史蒂夫也一直盯着那些驯服的机器人，以防它们再次产生什么暴力的念头。

“有伤亡吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫摇头。“据我所知没有。”

“我见到的多数人都躲在那间商店里，”巴基指了指，“里面有个男人在喋喋不休地抱怨被砸毁的车，歇斯底里大发作，那个护士给了他一针镇定剂。还有个孩子，她的父亲可能就快来了，我把她和那个博主留在了一起。”

史蒂夫听到了一声尖利的，熟悉的呼啸声，他迅速往后退了一步，张开手掌压住巴基的胸口，对方也后退了一步。

一支箭按预定的路线扎在了一个机器人的脖子上，它朝后倒向了混凝土地面，身体在小范围的爆炸中嘶嘶地扭曲，无力地抽搐着，空气中弥漫着电线燃烧的气味。

“利落。”巴基评论，一抬头正好瞧见克林特沿着Z字形的路线一层层跳到了地面上，他蹲下查看那个机器人，在它的电路烧毁之前安慰地拍拍它的金属腿，“不知情的恶棍。”

“我敢说剩下的部分托尼用得上。”史蒂夫嘲讽地说。如果他的日常就是定期和罪犯以及这些稀奇古怪的东西战斗，那么他对这样的日常感到有些厌倦了。他焦虑地咳嗽了一声，巴基愤慨的眼神让他有些尴尬。

巴基站起来，扯平自己的外套，“你怎么样？”

“没受伤。”史蒂夫回答，“你呢？”

“也没有。”巴基说着抬眼望去，纽约警方正将持枪歹徒押进警车，探员们小心收集着机器人的残骸。

为了以防万一，史蒂夫匆匆地打量了他一番，尽管衣服皱巴巴的，满是灰尘，头发也缠在一起，但他瞧起来确实没受伤。史蒂夫克制着自己伸手帮他把头发捋顺的冲动。

“那么接下来呢？”巴基抱起胳膊问道。

史蒂夫耸了一下肩，“清理现场，文书工作，神盾局会做损失赔偿。”

巴基点头，“一切照旧？”

“一切照旧。”史蒂夫仓促地笑了笑。他犹豫了一会儿，不确定现在是否该继续他们在骚乱之前的那个话题。如果是娜塔莎，克林特或者托尼就容易得多，他们习惯战斗，就算在最紧急的情况下也能一本正经或者漫不经心地谈论事情——但要求一个不会定期碰上这种事的人也有同样的反应，也许是难了些。就算不太有机会，史蒂夫仍然想试一试。“所以，呃，”巴基好奇的目光令他有些退缩，他该先做好准备再开口的。“我们……在这之前——我们，我们说到哪儿了？”他很不自在地呼了一口气，把手放进了外套口袋里。

巴基忍不住笑了一声，“对，一切照旧。”他清了清喉咙，目光变得柔和了。“我们彼此都喜欢对方，我相信。”

“呃嗯，对。”一阵羞怯的暖意爬上了史蒂夫的脸颊。

“那么，好吧，我们继续。”巴基平静地说，“你应该得到一个解释，而我昨晚没能给你。所以我现在给你，不管它能不能让你满意。我已经很长时间没有和别人这么亲近了，这是真的，但不是全部的原因。你很重要，对我而言。”他抬头看着史蒂夫，“而且你是这么——这么……”他抬了抬肩膀，笨拙地说出些话，“这么投入，这么充满爱意，就像你真的在乎——”

“因为我就是真的在乎。”史蒂夫不解地指出。

“我可能真的爱上你了，史蒂夫。”巴基飞快地说，他的声音很温和，但嘴唇却绷出了一个痛苦的笑容。“但你想要的和我想要的不一样。”他皱眉咬住下唇，眼睛盯着街上那些正在被清理走残骸。

噢，是关于那个。

这不是什么惊天动地的话，但听到巴基亲口说出来，还是让史蒂夫的心肝肺腑难受地扭作一团，他把双手用力地挤进衣袋里，审视着一片狼藉的街区，造成这一切的仅仅是某人的愚蠢——甚至不是出于一个深思熟虑的恐怖计划。这就是史蒂夫的生活，他选择了这样的方式，并且还要继续这样活下去，但他不能要求别人也卷进这一团混乱里，当他连表面意义上的保护都无法提供的时候，他不能这么做。

“我想，”巴基继续说，努力把声音里的颤抖咽下去，“如果我那么做了——昨晚，如果我那么做了，我很可能不会那么容易地走出来，不会那么容易，这太可怕了。”

“是，我明白。”史蒂夫苦闷地回答，“我懂。这——这不容易。”他把脸猛地扭向那一堆堆正在被清走的乱七八糟，这是史蒂夫生活的活生生的展示，他没什么好为自己说的了。

“这不——你为什么要改变话题？”巴基隐隐有些恼怒。

史蒂夫闷闷不乐地看着他，“我没有。”

“我正在向你坦诚，而你跟我说清理这些乱七八糟的残骸不容易？”巴基火冒三丈地用手捋着头发，“你先说要谈的，好吧，我马上就说完——”

“这是我想要的一部分，我想要我们之间和眼下发生的没有关联，但我的生活无法摆脱这些，”史蒂夫气愤地打断他，这对他来说同样该死地不容易，千真万确，“它们难以预料，也很危险，我懂——”

“我不是在说那个！”巴基喊道。他的脸愤慨地皱成一团，“我不是什么落难少女，罗杰斯！别跟我来英雄主义那一套。我只是——我想要的不仅仅是一夜情，我想要更多。这没那么难懂。我正在试着保护我们两个，你就不能配合点？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，“谁他妈说这只是一夜情？”

巴基叹气，勉强忍住没有翻白眼，“你不必非得这么说，”他慢慢开口，像个教小学生读字母表的老师，“我们并没有计划过要发展什么关系，从前你和其他人在一起的时候也只是情势所迫，所以我推测——”

“因为他们对我来说并不意味着什么，而你是！”史蒂夫大吼，“你是。”他再次重复，忍住怒火压低了声音，四下瞄了瞄是否有人看过来，“你推测。从第一秒见到你开始，每次我看到你都笑像得跟个白痴一样，而你，你他妈在逗我，推测？”

巴基绷着脸，“你在撩人还是撩架，老兄？”

史蒂夫的气焰矮了下去，他眨了眨眼睛，深吸一口气，带着默许的神情对巴基简略地一点头，“我很抱歉。”

巴基摇摇脑袋，眉间出现一条深深的皱褶，“你昨晚就不能把话讲明？”

一声抗议的咕哝溢出了史蒂夫的喉咙，他沮丧地高声强调，“我以为这已经不言自明了。”

“我是说，你要是想把一个人留在自己身边，也许不该告诉他所有同你发生过关系的人都无关紧要，或者该告诉他他是不同的。大概吧。”巴基故作冷淡地耸耸肩，揶揄道，但他眼角忧虑的皱纹却表明他并非真的满不在乎。他看着史蒂夫，牙齿用力咬住下唇，“老天在上，我担心死了，然后是生气，对我自己。因为这不是你的错，我早该知道的。”

史蒂夫用严厉地目光盯着他，但这看起来一点儿也没让巴基退缩，“我只是想把事情搞明白，”他重重地叹了口气，“我想知道你的一切，我想让它发生，真的，真的很想。这对你来说够清楚明白了吗？”

巴基低低地笑了一声，他油画般完美的面孔上印着一个既高兴又不耐烦的表情。“我们会把事情搞明白的，我们一起。”

史蒂夫颤颤巍巍，如释重负地吸了一口气，“我还有个情况报告会，”他说，“这意味着我们不能去吃早餐了，尽管技术上讲，我可以说我不在这儿，因为我没有收到呼叫——”

“你在这儿。”巴基斩钉截铁地说，扯了扯史蒂夫那件已经变得又脏又破的毛衣，“是我就不会这么干。”

史蒂夫抓住了巴基的手指，在他收回去之前轻轻地捏了一下，“那么，今晚？”

巴基笑笑，“好，我知道个地方。”

*******

史蒂夫放下钥匙，把巴基拉过来，他们的嘴唇缓缓地摩擦在一起，他把巴基圈入怀中，巴基抬起手臂勾住了他的脖子，轻哼了一声，嘴角弯起一个微笑。

“什么？”史蒂夫嘟囔。

“你尝起来像提拉米苏。”巴基低声说。

“好品味。”史蒂夫开始品尝巴基的嘴唇。

这一次他们之间不再是强烈冲动驱使下的粗暴和急躁，而是探索，发现，是一种高于肉体之上的相互延伸的需求，是以生命许可的方式竭尽所能向彼此靠近的需求，他们一起沉入床垫，史蒂夫在巴基的脖颈上洒下无数的轻啄，给巴基留出时间来回礼，他们的心脏在每次彼此触碰时砰砰跳个不停，当史蒂夫的气息喷洒在巴基的下颌上，巴基把血肉和金属的手指缠进了他的头发里。他的手徘徊着，找到了史蒂夫毛衣的卷边，朝上拉起，赢来了一声喘着气的轻笑。

“什么？”巴基茫然地皱起眉毛。

“那么这是我们的第二次机会？”史蒂夫笑着逗他，“这是我们之间一直持续的话题，所以……”

巴基嗤笑一声，把史蒂夫翻了过来，爬到他身上，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦又渴切的光芒。他在史蒂夫身上磨来磨去，史蒂夫低喘着抓住他的腰，把他拉得更近。他把吻印在他的指关节上，在巴基在他脖子上留下牙印时呻吟出声。他们弄皱了碍事的床单，巴基解开他的皮带扣时，史蒂夫抬起腰，把自己送进那双灵活的手里，令人眩晕的，意乱情迷的抚摩把史蒂夫条理清晰的头脑搅成了一锅粥，他气息急促，反反复复地呢喃着巴基的名字，在其中注入渴望和热切的爱意。

有太多的层层叠叠的，烦人的织物阻隔在他们之间了，史蒂夫在巴基摸索着除去分开他们的衣物时把巴基拉进一个深吻里，巴基大发慈悲地扯掉了他的毛衣，扔到一边。让史蒂夫替他脱掉牛仔裤和内衣，在他的每片皮肤上洒下无数的吻。

巴基靠在史蒂夫身上，把呻吟埋进他的侧颈，现在除了肌肤，没什么能够再把他们阻隔开来了，这一层屏障也显得太多了，但从某种意义上又是多么微不足道，他们在每一次亲吻，每一声低喘，每一次啃咬中，在流逝的分分秒秒中彼此融合在一起。

这是一个高热的梦境，每一种感觉都被爱意无限放大，每一次触摸都因为爱慕的渴求而振奋，他们呼吸交叠，四肢缠绕，低喊着对方名字的声音回荡在幽暗的房间里，世界在此刻融化了，变小了。他们一起倒在床铺上，巴基撑起手肘，寻找史蒂夫的眼睛，汗湿的，纠结的头发挡住了他的脸颊，他的目光脆弱而多情，饱含着史蒂夫不敢奢求的一切。巴基偏过头吻了他，短暂的，柔软的，犹如蝴蝶般的永恒一吻，封印住了已经属于他们的东西。

他们一起睡着了，裸露的皮肤贴在一起，床单又湿又皱，身体以一种更深层次的联结纠缠在一起。

*******

从窗户滑进来的阳光叫醒了史蒂夫，他头脑困乏，昏昏欲睡地思考着昨晚是否只是又一个梦，但压在他锁骨上那个重量告诉他一切都是真的。他向下望去，见到巴基伸展着肢体趴在那儿，手指微微蜷着，脑袋枕在金属胳膊上。当他的身体因为每一次呼吸而缓缓起伏，史蒂夫的目光便跟随着他的背部一起滑翔，他没有伸手去触碰，不想惊扰眼前的这一幕。他生命中有那么多伴着孤独梦境的无尽长夜，那么多从空虚中醒来的清晨，但现在它充满了希望。

占据着他床铺的这个男人，这一幕，他意识到，就是他秘密素描本中缺失的那一页。眼前这些都是史蒂夫不知道的：一天没刮脸后隐隐冒出来的胡茬，又长又卷的睫毛，巴基的发梢朝四面八方卷曲的方式，因为经常扎着发髻而被史蒂夫错估的刘海的长度。史蒂夫的素描簿还没能描绘出从巴基平静的身体里散发出的安宁的亲密感，他归属于此处而带来的舒适感，那抚慰和修补了史蒂夫残破的内心。

他想要把这些在他独自的幻想中无法言明的东西画在纸上，他的手因为这样的热望而疼痛。他轻轻地把巴基的手从他的胸口移开，从床上滑下来，悄无声息地套上运动裤，拿过一本素描簿坐在地板上，铅笔在纸上热情而有序地跳动着，他的手敏捷而自信地创造着这一幅正恳求着他去完成的画作。

巴基不久之后就醒了过来，因为没有看到史蒂夫而迷茫了数秒，然后发现他坐在地板上时他弯了弯嘴角，满怀信任地合上了眼睑。他把手臂伸向史蒂夫身侧，好像要尽可能地离他近一点，然后他睁开困倦的眼睛观察着。

史蒂夫注视着巴基的眼睛，从光影交错的眼神中捕获了喜悦，温柔和善意。史蒂夫几乎想用色彩去描绘他明亮的眼睛，被阳光铺上光亮的头发，他要把这幅画带在身边，向世界展示它错失了什么，而史蒂夫又是何其幸运，能将其据为己有。

“史蒂夫。”巴基说，嗓音因为睡意而沙哑。

史蒂夫的脸上绽开了一个惬意的笑容，他把手指从素描本上移开，吻了吻巴基的嘴唇。他的心脏在胸腔里跃动着，带着一种全新的，生机勃勃的喜悦感。

巴基开心地叹了口气，充满了爱意。他的嘴唇朝上弯了起来，“过来。”他咕哝着，张开手指发出一个邀请。

史蒂夫点点头，坚定而又倔强地笑着，他把素描本放在一边，握住了巴基的手，慢慢靠近。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】原文是bistro，可以译作小酒馆，或者小餐馆。这里应该是呼应原作中小酒馆的梗，但看了一下后面的内容，觉得文中的应该是小餐馆，所以译作小餐馆。  
> 【2】Romanoger，是个网络用语，应该是对Avenger的一个爱称，不知道怎么译，感觉译成浪漫者就没有了韵味，译成爱仇者又怪怪的，因此就直接用了原词，如果有高手知道怎么译希望能够指点一下。


End file.
